Letters
by YossiChann
Summary: Cartas. Son unos de los medios de comunicación que lentamente han sido dejados atrás. Kirishima lo sabía, y lentamente se fue enamorando de una chica, que escribía cartas expresando sus sentimientos hacia un muchacho. Kirishima creía que esa chica era valiosa por expresar sus sentimientos de ese modo. Lo malo, es que esos sentimientos no estaban dirigidos a él.


Su cabello puntiagudo y rojizo se movía de un lado a otro. Kirishima caminaba meneando alegremente la cabeza, y se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo antes de golpearla suavemente y este la abriera tras pasar un par de segundos.

Katsuki alzó una ceja. Se tomó un momento para observar su sonrisa de idiota, y después sus ojos dieron a parar a la mochila que llevaba en el hombro. Soltó un bufido, percatándose de que Kirishima había dicho algo que no se molestó en escuchar, y se adentró nuevamente en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para que el contrario la atravesara.

—Saca mi cuaderno de matemáticas —le ordenó mientras le lanzaba su propia mochila, pues ya sabía que necesitaba ayuda con la tarea.

—¡Seguro que sí! —exclamó Kirishima alegre, abriendo la mochila de su amigo mientras este comenzaba a buscar algo entre sus cajones.

En un par de segundos halló el cuaderno de Bakugou, y al sacarlo, su atención reposó en un sobre blanco que se ocultaba tras él. El joven tomó el sobre que tenía una calcomanía de corazón, y al mirar el reverso se percató de que no tenía ni destinatario ni remitente.

—Hey, Bakugou, ¿quién te ha dado esto? —preguntó elevando un poco la carta.

—¿Y yo qué sé? Alguien con mucho tiempo libre. —Bufó nuevamente mientras se adentraba con más insistencia en su cajón.

—¿Puedo leerla? —preguntó Eijiro emocionado, pues jamás se imaginó que una persona tuviera el valor de expresarle sus sentimientos a su amigo.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo Bakugou en un tono algo cruel.

El joven abrió el sobre, tratando de no dañar la calcomanía rosa, y extrajo una hoja de cuaderno de chica -sabía que era de una chica, pues el papel tenía algunas estrellas grabadas- y se tomó un momento para apreciar la linda letra con la que la carta fue escrita.

_Bakugou._

_Aún con el pasar de los días, me siento un poco nerviosa y emocionada de escribirte._

_La idea de entregarte esto me acongoja, no lo niego, pero ya no tanto como antes. Me sorprende que sin tener que cruzar palabra alguna contigo, puedas despertar en mí esta tranquilidad, y también todo este cariño._

_Nuevamente me disculpo si esto te es molesto, o si piensas que soy una cobarde, pero sólo necesito sentir que te comunico mis incorrespondidos sentimientos, de algún modo u otro._

_Por favor discúlpame, pero aún no puedo revelar mi identidad, no aún._

_—Anónimo_

Kirishima pestañeó un par de veces. Eso había sido breve, pero lindo. Un par de segundos después, Bakugou se acercó para ayudarle con la tarea, y el pelirrojo tuvo que cambiar de lugar su atención.

[ ... ]

Bakugou estaba de camino a su habitación, cuando alcanzó a divisar a la distancia, que Kirishima le esperaba afuera de esta, apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Entonces, cuando este le miró acercarse, se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió al rubio. Ambos dejaron de caminar cuando se encontraron frente a frente, en silencio, sin nada qué decir. Kirishima soltó un suspiro, y le extendió un sobre con una calcomanía de corazón.

El rubio miró por un par de segundos el sobre, con algo de desprecio, y volteó a ver a su compañero ligeramente irritado.

—¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? —espetó en un gruñido.

—Te ví tirando esto a la basura —respondió meneando un poco el sobre—. Deberías de ser más considerado con tu admiradora. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si hubiera visto esto en el cesto de basura?

—¿Y yo como voy a saberlo? —cuestionó a la defensiva—. Me importa una mierda lo que esa persona pueda sentir. Ni siquiera tiene el valor de darme la cara.

Reanudó su andar chocando hombros con Kirishima, algo molesto. El joven en cambio se giró para poder seguirle el paso.

—Hey, no seas así. ¿En verdad no te has preguntado qué tipo de persona es? Quizás es demasiado tímida.

—No me interesa en absoluto. Que se busque otra cosa en la que malgastar su tiempo y me deje en paz.

—Bakugou. —Le tomó del hombro para detenerlo cuando miró que el rubio se disponía a entrar a su habitación—. Deberías de valorar lo que ella ha estado haciendo. Ni siquiera lees sus cartas.

—Si tanto quieres valorar sus acciones, entonces lee esa carta tú mismo y no me molestes —se movió velozmente y se libró de su agarre. Después murmuró una obsenidad y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Bakugou, a veces eres demasiado cruel —suspiró decepcionado, y comenzó a arrastrar los pies devuelta a su propia habitación mientras abría la carta para leerla.

_Bakugou_

_Hoy en la clase del profesor Aizawa has estado increíble, no puedo creer que seas alguien tan ágil, y no sólo por tu Quirk. Eres una persona que piensa y actúa rápido; no flaqueas si de responder se trata. Eso es algo admirable._

—Apuesto a que te encantaría escuchar eso, ¿no? —murmuró Kirishima con algo de rencor a su amigo que no estaba presente.

_A veces, cuando estoy a solas pensando conmigo misma, me pregunto si acaso algún día podré ser tan heroica como tú, o si algún día podré hacer algo tan grande y épico como lo que haces._

—Yo apuesto, a que harás eso y mucho más —dijo el joven abriendo la puerta de su habitación, y seguido de eso, se dejó caer en su cama.

_Nuestra meta no es fácil de alcanzar, pero al menos estamos trabajando en ello, ¿no?, por eso estamos en esta escuela, trabajando duro por superar a los demás y a nosotros mismos también._

_Es un poco gracioso que piense así, me siento minúscula hablando de estas cosas cuando ni siquiera puedo plantarte cara y decirte lo que siento._

—Oh, no seas tan dura contigo misma. Yo creo que eres dulce.

_Disculpa que me ponga a decir esto, probablemente ya te he aburrido._

—Podría leerte todo el día si me lo pidieras.

_Por el momento voy a dejar de escribir aquí. Me has ayudado bastante con sólo recibir mi carta. Muchas gracias, en verdad. ️_

_—Anónimo_

El joven soltó un largo suspiro, y dejó que la mano que sujetaba el papel colgara de la orilla de la cama. Con la otra tomó una almohada para apoyar su mentón, y después comenzó a frotar su propio pulgar con los otros cuatro dedos de su mano.

Kirishima se preguntó cómo sería tomar la mano de esa chica anónima, si acaso el tacto sería tan suave como sus palabras tan inofensivas, que le hacían sentir curiosidad por descubrir quién era, por escuchar su voz al hablar de todas esas cosas que sólo le confiaba a...

En ese momento, Kirishima se sintió triste, y refugió sus ojos en su propia almohada. Poco a poco, el agarre de la carta se aflojó, hasta que el papel cayó silenciosamente en el suelo.

—Esas cartas no son para mí —se aclaró a sí mismo en un susurro—. No es en mí en quién confía.

[ ... ]

Kirishima estaba en sillón de la sala común de los dormitorios. Miró un momento a su alrededor, no había nadie, eso le extrañó un poco, pues sus amigos siempre estaban ahí con él. Entonces, en la mesita de centro miró una carta con una calcomanía de corazón. Kirishima la tomó, y tras analizarla visualmente a detalle, decidió abrirla.

_Kirishima_

_Te amo._

Eso era lo que decía. Entonces el joven se puso de pie. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a la autora de semejante confesión, y cerca de los pasillos, alcanzó a ver a una chica; bajita, delgada. Kirishima trató de ver su rostro, pero la luz que entraba por las ventanas era tanta, que le impedía verla.

Él no entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Por qué había tanta luz?, ¿cómo era posible que la tuviera justo ahí, frente a él, y no pudiera averiguar su identidad?

—¿Quién eres? —se atrevió a preguntar lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado—. ¿Quién eres?

Y entonces, Kirishima despertó.

Fue a los baños para poder mojarse un poco el rostro. Otra vez había tenido ese sueño tan extraño. Llevaba ya tres semanas teniendo esos sueños, y habían transcurrido cuatro desde que leyó le primera carta.

Muchas veces había tratado de descubrir quién era la autora de esas cartas, pero jamás lo había logrado. Y eso sólo aumentaba la curiosidad de Eijirou por saber de una vez por todas, quién era ella. Trató de hablar con Bakugou, y averiguar si acaso él lo sabía, pero siempre respondía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo y lo mandaba a volar.

Kirishima soltó un suspiro secando su rostro con la toalla. Esa situación lo estaba volviendo loco. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que Bakugou siguiera actuando tan naturalmente ante eso, ante lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

A veces, cuando caminaba por los pasillos, Bakugou le abordaba y le entregaba las cartas que su anónima le enviaba.

—Te gusta leerlas, ¿no? —le había dicho la primera vez—. Si no lo vas a leer, tira eso a la basura. Yo no lo quiero. —Y continuó con su camino.

Kirishima soltó un suspiro al tener ese recuerdo. Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo que tenía en su habitación, y después se giró hacia la pequeña cajonera junto a su cama. Crispó los labios un momento y fue a sentarse en la orilla del colchón. Abrió el primer cajón, y sacó la caja donde guardaba todas las cartas de esa chica. Todas y cada una, no estaban ordenadas por fecha, pero él las reconocía. Sabía distinguir perfectamente entre cuál había llegado antes, y cuál después.

Tomó entonces la carta más reciente, sonrió un poco al tenerla en sus manos, y se dedicó a admirar los sentimientos que portaba ese simple papel. Era tan dulce, era tan tierno. A veces se sentía mal por leer eso, pues la chica hablaba muy profundamente de sus sentimientos y emociones, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Quería conocer a esa persona, incluso si no sabía quién era.

—Voy a encontrarte —declaró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

[ ... ]

Kirishima se estaba dirigiendo al aula de clases vacía mientras tarareaba una canción. Habían tenido una hora libre, puesto que su profesor tuvo un improviso que le obligó a retirarse. El joven ingresó al aula, se encaminó al pupitre de su amigo, y comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila. Bakugou no se molestaba por que Kirishima se llevara sus cartas antes de que él las viera. De echo, le ahorraba el proceso de ir a entregársela él mismo.

—¿Kirishima? —escuchó entonces una pequeña voz, muy dulce, y algo tímida.

Eijirou se giró, y vió entonces a Uraraka Ochako, que le veía algo dudosa desde la puerta del aula. Enderezó la espalda y la miró de una forma peculiarmente tranquila, muy impropia de él. Ella mantenía una mano en el marco de la puerta, sin siquiera atreverse a pasar, le miraba algo confundida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en la mochila de Bakugou? —preguntó, mientras que parecía ocultar algo tras su espalda. Eijirou entonces comenzó a sospechar. Tal vez era demasiado precipitado, pero tenía una corazonada bastante fuerte respecto a Ochako y la identidad de la anónima.

—Le presté una pluma —mintió—. Me dijo que podía tomarla. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo... —divagó un poco desviando la mirada, tratando de hallar en la nada algo que decir. Y cuendo lo hizo, le volvió a plantar cara—. Venía a buscar algo, pero ya recordé dónde lo dejé.

—Espera —frenó el amagó de ella por marcharse. El joven pasó saliva. Tuvo la necesidad de pestañear antes de hablar—. Uraraka, dime una cosa: ¿acaso estás interesada en alguien?

Ella se sorprendió por lo repentina que había sido semejante pregunta. Desvió la mirada, algo triste, y se encogió en su lugar.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es simple curiosidad. —Comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, haciendo que sus zapatos escolares sonaran a cada paso que daba—. A mí me gusta alguien, alguien muy dulce, sentimental y romántica. Pero es un poco tímida.

—Entiendo —soltó un suspiro, y se puso un poco nerviosa al tener al chico frente a ella. Aún sin darle la cara, Ochako respondió—: Sí, me gusta alguien. Pero ese chico no me corresponde.

—¿Y alguna vez te le has confesado? —preguntó, tratando de ver lo que la chica guardaba tras la espalda.

—¿Tú sí?

—Estoy a punto de hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

En un veloz intervalo de tiempo, Eijirou le arrebató la carta que ella le ocultaba. La joven no alcanzó a decir algo, y cuando se percató, el muchacho ya había retrocedido un par de pasos con su sobre en las manos.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó triunfante—. ¡Tú eres la chica anónima!

El joven la miró fijamente, esbozando su puntiaguda sonrisa de lado a lado, a la espera de que ella reaccionara, pues siempre había imaginado el momento en que finalmente se encontrara con aquella anónima que tanto le había robado el sueño. Seguramente se pondría roja como una amapola, igual que en su imaginación, y después trataría de negarlo, o quizás desviaría la mirada avergonzada y confirmaría aquella sospecha suya. Tal vez sería buen momento para que ambos hablaran y Eijirou pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos.

Uraraka por otro lado, se había puesto tan blanca como la leche. Su corazón le palpitaba velozmente, siendo impulsado por el ingente temor que se generó en sus entrañas y se había extendido hasta el pecho. Por instinto, trató de recuperar su carta, pero Eijirou alejó el papel tanto como su brazo estirado le permitía.

—¡Dame mi carta! —ordenó avergonzada.

—¡Eso nunca! —la detuvo posando la mano que tenía libre en el hombro de ella, tratando de calmarla.

Ochako se detuvo entonces, aunque no retrocedió y el joven no le quitó la mano del hombro. Al menos había guardado silencio, el suficiente para tratar de entablar una conversación decente.

El joven pelirrojo no paraba de sonreír. Finalmente la tenía ahí, justo frente a él. Le pareció irónico que de repente no sabía qué decirle. Era como si las palabras hubieran huido al tenerla delante.

—Eres tú —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Tras hacer una pausa, en la que la chica había guardado absoluto silencio, prosiguió—: no puedo creer que en verdad te tengo frente a mí. Te he estado buscando. He estado tratando de hallarte desde que miré la primera carta, pero no sabía cómo buscarte. Tus palabras jamás las había escuchado de tus labios, y nunca me imaginé que fueras tú la persona que se sentía tan insegura... Pero ahora estás aquí, y no puedo dejar de...

Y de repente enmudeció al percatarse de que los labios de Ochako comenzaron a temblar aunque ella los apretara. Sus mejillas comenzaron a cambiar de color. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y posteriormente se irritaron. Era como si hubiera recibido uno de los insultos más ruines y desalmados que jamás hubiera escuchado antes.

—Uraraka... ¿estás bien? —preguntó confundido, su intención no había sido herirla ni hacer que llorara. Todo lo contrario. Él había tratado de asegurarse de no haber dicho algo grosero, o más bien, jamás quiso hacerlo.

—¡Leíste mis cartas! —soltó ella en un chillido tan agudo, que perforó el pecho de Eijirou y pinchó su corazón. Había sido un verdadero idiota. Nunca debió de leer sus cartas en primer lugar. Eso siempre había sido una mala idea, por una razón ella había decidido permanecer en anonimato y él jamás lo respetó.

—No, Uraraka, por favor no llores... —trató de calmarla pero ya era tarde. La chica le había plantado un guantazo en la mejilla tan fuerte, que le dejó la mano marcada. Le arrebató la carta de la mano, y finalmente se dispuso a salir corriendo del aula.

Eijirou sintió entonces que un dolor le aquejaba, no en la mejilla, sino en el corazón. Nunca, nunca había querido hacer llorar a una mujer, a ninguna. Sintió que le había fallado a su corazón masculino cuando la miró alejarse, y por un momento estuvo tentado a quedarse en el aula a lamentarse por su error, pero sus piernas rebeldes comenzaron a perseguirla. No podía dejarla ir, le debía una disculpa, y además, tenía tantas cosas por decirle.

—¡Uraraka! —la llamó viendo desde el barandal de las escaleras cómo descendía rápidamente.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —ordenó ella sin siquiera girarse a verlo. En su voz se podía percibir que seguía llorando.

Eijirou corrió escaleras abajo, saltándose algunos peldaños, y se apresuró a alcanzarla, logrando tomarla de la muñeca de la mano. Uraraka se jaló de su agarre para soltarse, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del uniforme, y dejó de correr.

El joven elevó las manos a modo de paz. Después desvió la mirada avergonzado, dirigió la diestra a su nuca, y soltó un suspiro nostálgico.

—Uraraka, yo... lo lamento. Sé que no fue buena idea leer tus cartas, sé que no era a mí a quien querías hablarle de esas cosas, ni mucho menos que se enterara de tus sentimientos, pero es que yo... no sé qué me pasó. —Bajó la cabeza decepcionado de sí mismo, no tenía valor de seguir plantandole cara—. Soy un idiota, lo sé. Pero es que parecías estar tan sola, tan triste. No quería dejar de leerte, pensaba que si lo hacía, podría ayudarte aunque fuera un poco, pero al parecer hice todo lo contrario, y creo que entiendo si me odias.

—No te odio —le dijo con la voz ronca, pero no dijo nada más. ¿Estaba molesta? Sí, sí lo estaba. ¿Se sentía triste? Claro que lo hacía. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a herir los sentimientos de Eijirou, un joven que seguramente no quiso lastimarla.

El joven había sentido un poco menos de culpa al saber que no lo odiaba, pero no paraba de sentirse mal. Ahora hasta había perdido las ganas de hablarle de sus sentimientos, no sentía que tenía derecho a ser correspondido luego de lo que había pasado.

—No le diré a Bakugou quién eres —le confirmó la petición que no se molestó en hacer—. Tampoco volveré a leer tus cartas, y si quieres no volveré a tocar el tema. Haré lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que quiera? —dudó ella con un ápice de esperanza. De repente había pensado en algo que quizás, le pudiera pedir ayuda al chico. Aún así se sentía acongojada, cohibida, pero con una pizca de determinación—. Kirishima, tú y Bakugou son muy amigos, ¿no?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó alzando la cabeza, mirando cómo ella comenzaba a jugar avergonzada con un mechón de su castaño cabello.

—¿Crees que podrías... darme una mano con respecto a él y yo?

—No. Lo lamento —dijo de inmediato con el corazón en la mano.

—Oh... Ya veo —dijo tristemente volviendo a bajar la cabeza, pero al sorprenderse de que el chico para ambas manos en sus hombros, se vió obligada a volver a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos rubí del contrario.

—No puedo hacerlo porque tú... Uraraka, tú me gustas, y mucho. Y no me refiero al físico, porque eso también es muy hermoso, pero lo que me enamoró perdidamente fuiste tú, la auténtica tú, la chica que a pesar de sentir tanta inseguridad día con día que pasa, sigue luchando por convertirse en una heroína. En alguien que ayude a los demás tras haber superado sus propias dificultades. Me enamoré de la parte más sencible de tí y de tu corazón, y me enamoré al ver que incluso ésta sigue siendo tan fuerte como tu voluntad. Me enamoré de ti al conocerte, me enamoré de ti incluso sin saber quien eras, y yo por eso... por eso no puedo ayudarte con Bakugou.

Hizo una pausa, para ese entonces sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como las de ella. No podía creer que realmente se estaba sincerando, pero no podía detenerse, si lo hacía, seguramente jamás se volvería a presentar la oportunidad para decirle todo aquello que había deseado hacer.

—Uraraka, no puedo ayudarte con Bakugou, porque yo te quiero a tí. Por favor, permíteme que me gane tu corazón, permite que trate de enamorarte al igual que has hecho conmigo. Por favor...

La chica estaba en un estado de completo shock. Nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera hacerle semejante petición. Su corazón latía emocionado por cada palabra que escuchaba, y al tener al joven tan cerca de ella misma, sólo podía pensar en que realmente, sería muy lindo si ese muchacho tan amable y tierno fuera su pareja. Sería lindo poder enamorarse de alguien así.

—Yo... —vaciló un instante con un hilo de voz—. Yo acepto. Gánate mi corazón, Kirishima.

* . * . *. * . * . *. * .

N/A

Quiero dedicarle este Shot a Yuui7u7 (Wattpad).

¡Lamento muchísimo la demora!

N/A 02

¡Wiiiiiiii! Ya averigüé cómo marcar los saltos en el tiempo desde celular xd

ahora que tengo esta información, quiero corregir mis otros libros para que la lectura no sea tan torpe. Ya me las arreglaré.


End file.
